theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Boy, A Girl, And A Baby,
Is The Fanfiction Episode A Boy, A Girl, And A Baby, ('''It was a bright sunny summer day and the Loud house seems unusually quiet. Most of the Louds were out doing their own summer activities, leaving only Lincoln and Lily at home by themselves. Lincoln has called Ronnie Anne to help him take care of Lily while everyone else is out. Ronnie Anne agrees to help and tells him she'll be there in 20 minutes. He was sitting down stairs with Lily sitting on the couch next to him. He was a bit nervous about Ronnie Anne com)-. '''Lincoln: I got this, narrator! Cool. Lincoln: It's true! I am nervous about Ronnie Anne coming over. Not that I'm shy of her. Oh no, we're way past that point, heh heh.(He said, smiling while rubbing the back of his head with a blush.) It's just the last time I babysat Lily things didn't really go so well. I won't bore you with the details but let's just say I won't be changing any diapers while there's a fan in the room. (He said cringing at the horrific flashback). So I'm just hoping things don't go horribly wrong. Plus, Lily really likes Ronnie Anne so it shouldn't be that bad, right Lily (He asked as he picked Lily up and looked at her). Lily: Ah-hehehe (Lily giggled). Lincoln: (To The Viewers) I just hope everything doesn't go as horribly wrong as it did with Clyde. The last thing I want is for my girlfriend to get bombarded with baby droppings like we did (Lincoln to the Viewers). (Suddenly he heard a knocking on the door. He put Lily down on the couch and went to open it. He opened it to see Ronnie Anne standing there in her normal attire). Ronnie-Anne: Hey, Linc. (greeted). Lincoln: Hey, Ronnie Anne, come on in. (Lincoln told her). (She walked in and saw Lily sitting on the couch. Lily popped up with excitement when she saw Ronnie Anne). Lily: Ronnie. (Lily said, throwing her hands up, gesturing Ronnie Anne to lift her). Ronnie-Anne: Hey, Lily-pad. How ya doin'? (She asked as she picked Lily up). ¿You ready to hang out with your big sis? (She asked as she smiles at Lily). Lincoln: Thanks for coming over to help me, Ronnie Anne. You sure you're up for this? Lily can be a major handful! (He stated). Ronnie-Anne: Of course I'm up for this. I like playing with Lily. Plus, I get to hangout with my favorite guy. (She said with sultry eyes, moving closer to him). Lincoln: Well, I'm happy I get to spend time with my favorite girl. (He said as he moved closer to her). (They closed their eyes and puckered their lips and moved their faces close until Lily moved in between the two lovers and took on the smooches. The couple's eyes shot open and their heads moved back with quickness, looking at Lily in surprise). Lincoln & Ronnie-Anne: Lily! (They said simultaneously). Lily: Hehehe. (Lily giggled). (Ronnie Anne moved to the couch and took a seat while holding Lily). Ronnie-Anne: So where is everybody today? (She asked). Lincoln: Well, Mom and dad are at work. Lori went to hang out with Bobby at the mall. Leni hitched a ride with Lori to buy new fabric. Luna's at a concert. Luan has a comedy gig. Lynn is at the batting cages. Lucy is at a poetry slam. Lola and Lana are at a birthday party and Lisa's giving a college lecture. (He explained). Ronnie-Anne: So it's just you, me, and the baby, huh? This ought to be fun. Right, Lily? (She said as she brought Lily to her face). Lily: Poo-poo. (Lily said as she soiled her diaper). Ronnie-Anne: Ah man, Lily. You didn't!? (She said in disgust). Lincoln: Yeah. Lily can be a bit of a poop machine. I'll go get her a new diaper. (He said, picking up Lily's knapsack full of baby materials. He pulled out the baby powder, a towel, wipes, clothespins and a new diaper. He laid the towel on the floor). Lincoln: Put Lily on the towel. (He told Ronnie Anne). Ronnie-Anne: Okay. (She complied and put Lily on the towel). (Lincoln then put a clothespin on his nose and handed Ronnie Anne a one). Lincoln: You're gonna need this! (He stated). Ronnie-Anne: Lincoln, I've changed my little cousin's diaper before. I'm pretty sure I can handle Lily. (She affirmed). Lincoln: Alright, it's your funeral! (He forewarned. He then began removing Lily's diapers. The full stench hit Ronnie Anne, making her woozy. She then passed out on the floor). Lincoln: I warned ya! (He stated). (Two minutes later, after he finished changing Lily, Lincoln tried waking Ronnie Anne up by shaking her). Lincoln: ¿Ronnie Anne? Ronnie Anne? Ronnie Anne, wake up. (He demanded. She finally came to). Ronnie-Anne: Ugh, what happened? All I remember was the wretched smell of death. (She proclaimed). Lincoln: You took the full force of Lily's diaper and passed out (He explained). Ronnie-Anne: Oh right. What do you feed that child? I don't think it's healthy for a baby to smell that bad. My little cousin doesn't even smell as bad as that! (She claimed). Lincoln: We just feed her the normal stuff. You know, baby formula, peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches, mashed baby food. (He explained). Ronnie-Anne: Back up. You feed her peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches!? No wonder her diaper smells like that. Those things are reeking havoc on her bowels! (She emphasized). Lincoln: I don't know what you're talking about. I eat them and I feel fine. (He claimed). Ronnie-Anne: That's because your body is weird! (She stated). Lincoln: Hey, my body is a perfect temple. (He proclaimed crossing his arms and looking up snootily). Ronnie-Anne: More like a rusty shack. (She said). Lincoln: Whatever. Now I need to feed her. (He said picking Lily up and walking towards the kitchen). Ronnie-Anne: Alright, but no sauerkraut sandwiches. (She demanded, following him). Lincoln: Fine. Come on Lily. (He said walking into the kitchen. He placed her in her high chair and walked to the fridge, search for Lily's food. Ronnie Anne walked in and decided to play with Lily. Lincoln picked up a jar of baby food and got a spoon out of the drawer. He suddenly felt his bladder is full. He walked up to Ronnie Anne and handed her the jar and spoon). Lincoln: Feed her for me. I got to use the bathroom! (He said make his way to the bathroom). Ronnie-Anne: Okay Lily, open wide. (She told her, getting a spoonful out of the jar and moving it to her. Lily smacked the spoon out of Ronnie Anne's hands while giggling). Ronnie-Anne: Come on, Lily. (She complained, picking up the spoon and cleaning it in the sink). Ronnie-Anne: Eat up. It's good for you! (She claimed). Lily: Uh-uh. (Lily shook her head). Ronnie-Anne: Come on, here comes Anthony Falcon doing a one eighty kickflip. (She said playfully trying to get her to eat. Lily disapproved and knocked the spoon back out of her hands). Ronnie-Anne: Okay. I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way (She said cracking her knuckles). (Three minutes later, after using the bathroom, Lincoln got Lily's pink baby carriage and walked back downstairs and the left carriage in the living room. He walked back into the kitchen and was shocked to find it was covered in baby food. He saw Ronnie Anne, painted by Lily's food, with a crazed smile on her face while shaking). Ronnie-Anne: II did it, Lincoln...II fed her. (She said with one eye wide open and the other half-lidded). Lincoln: I see. Now we just need to clean up the kitchen. (He told her). (Ronnie Anne looked around to see the mess she made). Ronnie-Anne: Oh...sorry. (She apologized). Lincoln: Eh, don't worry about it. I'll clean the kitchen while you go clean up. (He said). Ronnie-Anne: Thanks, Linc. (She said as she made her way to the bathroom. Once she left he got a washcloth and started cleaning). Lincoln: Geez, you really had to make a mess of things, didn't you? (He asked Lily) Lily: Hehehe. (Lily giggled). (Moments later, Ronnie Anne came out of the bathroom with all the food washed off of her. She walked back downstairs to the kitchen and was awestruck to find the kitchen was completely spotless. Lincoln was standing in the middle of the room with a mop). Ronnie-Anne: How did you manage to clean this whole room so fast? (She asked, surprised). Lincoln: Years of practice. (He said with a cocky smile). Ronnie-Anne: Alright, Mr. Cleanse, what now? (She asked). Lincoln: Now I need to put her down for a nap, then we can play some video games. I got the new wrench and clink game. (He said making his way to the living room). Ronnie-Anne: Oooo, I heard they put in a hundred new weapons for the ultimate experience of destruction. (She said following behind him). (Ronnie Anne sat down on the couch while Lincoln laid Lily down in her pink baby carriage and gave her a binky to help lull her to sleep. Lily's eyes became heavy. She finally succumbed to the sand man and fell asleep. Lincoln then turned on his game console, turned the volume down on the tv and grabbed two controllers). Lincoln: We need to try to keep it quiet so she can sleep. (He whispered). Ronnie-Anne: Okay. (She whispered back). (He then handed Ronnie Anne a controller and sat down next to her. They played the game for twenty minutes until Ronnie Anne got killed in the game). Ronnie-Anne: Oh come on! (She shouted). Lily: WAAAHHH! (Lily cried from the sudden noise. Lincoln paused the game and rushed over to her). Lincoln: Oh no, Lily, don't cry. (Lincoln begged while picking her up and trying to rocking her back to sleep). Ronnie-Anne: I'm sorry, Lincoln. (Ronnie Anne apologized). Lincoln: Don't worry about it. I know a foolproof way to get her to sleep. (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were walking in the park with Lily in her stroller. They walked along the path while all other visitors were enjoying their day. A couple, sitting on a nearby bench, saw the young couple and were baffled). Man: Honey, do you see those two kids walking with that baby? (The man said with a stupefied look on his face). Woman: Yes, dear, I see them. Kids are growing up so fast these days. (The woman responded). Man: A little too fast. (The man said). (Ronnie Anne and Lincoln continued their stroll). Ronnie-Anne: So this helps her fall asleep? (Ronnie Anne asked with a raised eyebrow). Lincoln: Yep. As long as we keep her in the stroller, she'll nod right off. (He said confidently). (They both looked down to see Lily had left the stroller). Lincoln: WHERE'D SHE GO? (Lincoln panicked). (They looked around to see she was in the sandbox). Lincoln & Ronnie-Anne: Phew. (They sighed in relief. They walked over to her and decided to join in on the fun). Lincoln: We'll just let her play until she tires herself out. (Lincoln said looking at Ronnie Anne). Ronnie-Anne: That should be fine, ¿right Lily? (She asked looking down towards Lily, who wasn't there anymore). Ronnie-Anne: Oh now where is she? (She asked looking around. They spotted her on the jungle gym). Lincoln: Oh man, she could get hurt. (Lincoln stated). (They chased after her while she played. Lily got on the slide and went down while Ronnie Anne dove in face first, chasing after her. Lily came out of the slide perfectly fine while Ronnie Anne face planted into the ground with a clump of dirt in her mouth. Lily crawled over to the play tunnels and went inside, Lincoln chased after her and got stuck in the tunnel, noticing it was filled with other little kids. The kids took notice of Lincoln and started beating him for invading on their playtime. They continued chasing her all over the park for the rest of the time they were there). (After two hours of chasing Lily, the young couple grew tired and decided to head back to Lincoln's house. The couple was completely worn out from their time at the park. Lily was blissfully ignorant of the trouble she caused the two. The family were still out doing their activities. The three reached the front porch and walked inside). Lincoln: !Oh man I'm exhausted (Lincoln stated holding Lily and taking a seat on the couch). Ronnie-Anne: Yeah. I didn't think one baby could be such a handful. (Ronnie Anne said taking a seat right next to him). Lily: Heh heh he. (Lily giggled). Ronnie-Anne: How can she still have so much energy? (She asked, surprised). Lincoln: That's Lily for you. She never makes (yawn) babysitting easy. (He beginning to nod off). Ronnie-Anne: After today, I don't think (yawn) I'll ever have kids. (She said as she leaned on him and began to nod off). (The two eventually succumbed to slumber and leaned on each other. Lily got out of Lincoln's grasped, moved over to Ronnie Anne's side and took the initiative to tip the two over so Ronnie Anne was laying on top of Lincoln. Lincoln seemed to enjoy this and unconsciously wrapped his right arm around Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne returned the favor by cuddling up next him. Lily got comfy between the two and finally fell asleep. The other Loud members finally came home and aww'd at the scene before them). Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Grey Griffin as Lily * Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lily Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne